Luna Minami watches Isle of Dogs and Kills Her Family And Gets Arrested And Gets Ungrounded And Drowns In The Water
Cast * Young Guy as Ralph wiggum * Ivy as Luna Minami * Steven as Chief Wiggum * Professor as Mr, Minami * Kendra as Mrs. Minami * Diesel as KYW NEWSRADIO 1060 * Kimberly as TALKRADIO 1210 WPHT Transcript *Luna Minami: I am going to watch Isle of Dogs *(101 minutes later) *Luna Minami: Wow! That was a great movie! *Mr. Minami: Luna, How dare you watch Isle of Dogs? you were supposed to eat healthy foods at home to become the next Sarabi! but no. Now there will be no Isle of Dogs and Save-Ums Related Stuff or Your Favorite Companies, no Computer and no bullying innocent users for you for the next 6 months of your grounding time, except healthy foods like protein, grains, dairy, fruits, and vegetables to become the next Lion Queen Sarabi, reading books that are for Sanrio and Tamagotchi fans, babysitting Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classsmates, going to school, doing chores, and being sent to bed early at 7:00 pm like a preschooler! Now go to bed and don't ever wake up until we'll wake you up for school in the fall on the 6th anniversary of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. *Mrs. Minami: I agree with your father young lady! Now turn off the TV, take your shower, brush your teeth, put your pajamas on, and go immediately to bed right now and you can forget about dinner tonight and starting tomorrow, you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! Plus, Santa Claus will give you lumps of coal and F-s on Christmas day! *Luna Minami: Hell No, I wish you both were dead *Mrs. Minami: GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW OR ELSE YOU ARE GROUNDED FOREVER UNTIL THE SUN RUNS OUT OF HYDROGE! *Luna Minami: FUCK OFF! YOU GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING STUPID BASTARDS! *(LUNA MINAMI KILLS HER FAMILY, SIRENS RING) *LUNA MINAMI, OH FUCK I MUST GET AWAY FROM THE POLICE *(LUNA MINAMI LEAVES IN MRS. MINAMI’S CAR AND DRIVES AWAY FROM POLICE CARS THAT PASSED THE CN TOWER, THE ROGERS CENTER, AND SHE CRASHED INTO THE DISNEY CHANNEL CANADA HEADQUARTERS) *LUNA MINAMI: I FAILED MY LIFE IS THE WORST *CHIEF WIGGUM: LUNA MINAMI, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE MURDER OF YOUR FAMILY AND DESTROYING THE WALL OF THE DISNEY CHANNEL CANADA HEADQUARTERS WHICH IS IN THE CORUS QUAY. *JOSHUA: SORRY MR WIGGUM *CHIEF WIGGUM: THATS OK THERE WAS LITTLE TO NO DAMAGE TO THE QUAY *Ralph Wiggum: I JUST ATE A THUMBTACK *(LUNA MINAMI GOT LOCKED UP IN JAIL FOR WHAT SHE DID) *LUNA MINAMI: I HATE MY MY LIFE, I WISH I WAS DEAD *(25 years Later) *WIGGUM: YOU HAVE SOME VISITORS TO SEE YOU *PAXY: DO YOU REMEMBER ME *LUNA: YEP *PAXY: YOU ARE FREE TO GO *KYW NEWSRADIO: YOU PROMISE TO STOP MISBEHAVING? *LUNA: I PROMISE *TALKRADIO WPHT: THAT A GOOD GIRL LUNA YOU ARE UNGROUNDED! *(LUNA CLOSES HER MEMORIES BOOK *LUNA: GOD I HAVE SEEN ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP *(THE DOOR BREAKS OPEN) *WPHT: LET’S GO GET HER! *(WOGL, KYW, WPHT, WIP-FM, WIP, WTDY, WXTU, AND WBEB PUNCHES LUNA MINAMI, WHILE PAXY SMILES.) *(LUNA MINAMI IS TIED UP TO DYNAMITE) *KYW, THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! *(DYNAMITE EXPLODES TO LUNA MINAMI WHICH LANDS IN THE WATER BIGGER THA A SPLASHARHINO, LUNA MINAMI DROWNS UNDERWATER AND IS EATEN BY BLINKY THE 3-EYED FISH Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West